


A Simple Bet

by somanyopentabs



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, Pseudo-Incest, nipple ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on norsekink:  Loki prides himself on keeping his composure at all times. But there are two things that turn him on ridiculously fast: people pulling his hair and playing with his nipples. Thor learns this and uses it to his full advantage, watching his brother fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Bet

“I did not think you would be here tonight,” Thor said as Loki slipped, wordless, into the dim light of Thor’s bedroom.

“It is true, I considered not showing up. I did have business to take care of. But it is finished, and here I am. If the offer is still good, that is.” Loki treaded softly across the bedroom floor, his movements fluid and graceful, as though he were floating on air.

“And do I wish to know what this business of yours was?” Thor asked, standing up from his place on the bed and meeting Loki in the center of the room.

“Not unless you want to be very, very cross with me. And I do so hate it when you are cross with me.” Loki let his mouth twist slowly into a teasing smile.

Schooling his features to appear unaffected by Loki’s words, Thor lifted his arm and pressed two fingers over Loki’s lips. “Hush. No more lies.”

Loki let his mouth fall slightly open and nipped gently at the fingers until Thor removed them and pulled Loki by the elbow over to the bed.

“So rough,” Loki feigned offence when Thor shoved him onto the bed without hesitation. “You’re such a brute.”

“Shut up.” Thor took only a second to take off his clothes, as he had merely been wearing a robe.

“Oh? Now, here I was, operating under the misconception that you were going to make me scream. Or was that not what we discussed?” Loki replied. It was true, they had discussed whether Thor was an impressive enough lover that even Loki could not resist falling to his charms. It had been agreed that Loki would pay him a visit, and they would test out the idea, but Thor had not actually believed that Loki would go through with it. He had hoped, of course, but he had really expected up until this very moment that it had all been a ruse on Loki’s part. Still, it might be.

Thor made a grab for Loki’s garments and tore them away with a few savage movements followed by ripping sounds.

“Now, I’m sure that was uncalled for.” Loki was still wearing that same infernal smirk, unruffled by Thor‘s treatment.

In the low lighting of the bedroom, shadows danced across Loki’s bare skin. It might have been called milky in appearance, seemingly hairless but for the neat dark curls settled between sharp hipbones. Everything about Loki was understated, from his shallow navel to his pert nipples, which were a rosy yet still somehow underwhelming pink. Even his sole ornamentation, a small silver ring adorning the right nipple, was elegant, but simple. He was not particularly curvy, nor was he too narrow, with smallish yet rounded buttocks attesting for the latter observation.

Of course, Thor had seen Loki in the nude previously. But never before had he seen Loki splayed out in such a sensual manner, such an open position.

“I have to say, I’m a little disappointed with your seduction technique. To be honest, I was certain there would be a little more seducing at this point.” Loki tried to goad him, but for what purpose Thor did not know. Currently he was staring at the bruise on Loki’s thigh, and that was taking up his thoughts.

“Where did you get this?” Thor asked, sitting down on the bed and touching a finger to the spot of skin just under the bruise. “You always did bruise easily.”

“Business, as I said,” Loki practically spit out. “Are we going to do this, or are we just going to sit here in the nude while we have a trip down memory lane?”

“Patience. Let me have a moment to look at you.” He shifted higher on the bed to reach for Loki’s nipple ring. “When did you get this?”

Loki’s skin shivered almost imperceptibly at Thor’s touch, but he still answered, “I’ve had it for awhile. Why, more interested in my jewelry than my body? I think I might just be offended.”

“Stay still,” Thor commanded then, though the way he started smoothing his hands along Loki’s sides made it nigh impossible.

“I’m starting to believe you have no manners in bed at all,” Loki said conversationally as Thor let his hands trail down Loki’s slim thighs. Despite his tone, Thor could see that Loki was already trembling with anticipation. And Loki was right, this wasn’t his usual manner in bed. But then again, he never had Loki in his bed. Thor was more than willing to delay gratification if it meant he could spend a little more time exploring Loki’s body. He ignored Loki’s jabs at his skills and continued his quest.

Loki’s knees were a bit knobby beneath his hands, and his ankles a bit too thin, but the arches of his feet were graceful, and his calves were shapely. Thor made sure to be very thorough as he mapped out Loki’s body with the palms of his hands. He found Loki to be stronger in his chest and arms than Thor could have guessed, that despite the sleek outer appearance, there were hard muscle and sinews beneath. And then Thor returned to those entirely unassuming nipples. He pulled himself up to sit on the side of the bed once again, dragging Loki over to straddle his lap so he could get a better view.

“Wait, what are you--” Loki gasped as Thor lightly pinched the one with the ring in between his thumb and forefinger.

“Why just one ring?” Thor asked, massaging the tiny, pert little thing with his fingers.

“Ah--I liked it. Do I--oh--have to have a reason?”

“You usually do.”

“And--and you usually don’t. Ah!” Loki’s voice went high-pitched, and he wriggled on top of Thor, alternately moving both toward and away from the sensation and at the same time rubbing against Thor. Loki’s prick was beginning to get harder, and Thor could feel the wetness of pre-come where the tip was brushing against his stomach.

“Do you want me to stop?” Thor couldn’t help the grin that spread across his own face.

“I want you to hurry up and fuck me,” Loki growled. The coarse words seemed so out of place coming from Loki, that while he could ultimately find a manner in which to get away with saying practically anything, he his choice of words was never so plainly filthy. Thor stared at that pretty little mouth. There was always a lie waiting to spill forth from those otherwise perfectly innocent-looking lips. Loki noticed him staring, and bit coyly at his lower lip. The sight went straight to Thor’s cock, trapped beneath Loki’s beautiful form. Thor reached both hands up to Loki’s head, twisted his fingers in his dark hair, and tugged Loki’s face down until their lips met.

Thor easily took control of the kiss, pulling mercilessly at the strands of hair until Loki’s mouth was tilted at the angle he desired. Loki made no attempt to loosen Thor’s grip, melting eagerly into the kiss as though he had not been running his mouth off only moments ago. Thor pushed his tongue against Loki’s insistently, deepening the kiss before breaking away. His hands still tangled in Loki’s hair, Thor took the opportunity to look at Loki’s face, flushed with arousal, lips reddened and forming a slight pout. That very sight was really too tempting to bear; Thor leaned forward and bit softly at Loki’s lips while Loki gasped in pleasure.

“Mmm,” Thor hummed as he pulled away again, then smiled. He kept his hands where they were. “Do you like this, Loki? Letting me reign you in like this?” He tugged at the hair at the base of Loki’s neck before Loki could answer, and he felt Loki shuddering on top of him.

“No more talking,” Loki tried to command, but Thor was gratified that it came out more like a plea. “Let’s discuss logistics. How are we doing this?”

Thor didn‘t even pause before answering, “I want you to ride me.”

“Very well, then,” Loki said, trying to play it off as nonchalant, as if he wasn’t hard and desperate and leaking pre-come all over Thor’s skin. Loki made as if to move off of Thor’s lap, but Thor shook his head and held Loki’s thighs in place with his firm hands. Once he had Loki’s full attention, Thor gave him a knowing look. Sighing, Loki snapped his fingers and the jar of slick that Thor had earlier strategically placed on a nearby table appeared in front of Thor, hovering in the air.

“I’m a very powerful god,” Loki reminded him as Thor reached for the jar. “I don’t just use my powers for cheap tricks to suit your whims.”

“Of course. You also use them to annoy me to no end, and to get yourself in hot water.”

“Yes, and you like me that way,“ Loki snapped. “I don’t know why you try to deny it. Just think, Thor, how unbelievably bored you would be without me. Without me, it would just be you and your little friends, your same old battles and feasts year after year after--”

Loki’s little tirade was cut short when Thor leaned forward, took Loki’s nipple into his mouth, and sucked hard. Loki moaned, twisting and writhing helplessly in Thor’s lap. Still teasing at the nipple and giving it a couple flicks with his tongue, Thor budged Loki further so that he was sitting on his legs, and Thor could reach for his dick. Without stopping his ministrations, as the sounds coming from Loki were too sweet to halt, Thor slicked up his hand and worked his palm up and down his shaft. Thor lapped at Loki’s chest a few more times before moving his head back, reaching his arms under Loki’s thighs, and hefting him up far enough to give Thor room to line his prick up with Loki’s ass.

Once he has worked the thick head of his cock inside, Thor slams the rest of the way in, causing Loki to cry out and snatch at Thor’s arms, clutching at his sweat-soaked skin for something to hold onto. Not wanting to start pounding away, for if he does it will be over all too quickly, Thor huffs a breath against Loki’s nipple and watches as Loki begins a whole-body shiver. The nipple he had been teasing at looks almost tender, so Thor turns his attentions to the other one, the adorned nipple. To be honest, he had been saving that for last, wondering at the tiny silver thing. He laved his tongue over it, then grasped the ring with his teeth, testing the coolness of the metal against Loki‘s warm, flushed skin. Thor felt a thrill of pleasure when Loki groaned and rocked in his lap, his cock buried to the hilt in Loki’s warm, tight space.

“Ride me,” Thor whispered against Loki’s chest before again licking at the pierced nipple.

Loki began frantically, desperately, fucking himself on Thor’s prick with jolting movements until soon Thor had to guide him, slowing him down as he gripped his waist and moved Loki on top of him with a slow, even pace.

“Thor,” Loki called out when Thor once again clutched the hair at the back of Loki’s head, pulling his head backward until Loki had no choice but to go with it and expose his neck. Thor licked a long stripe from the curve of Loki’s ear, to the soft skin of his neck, and down to Loki’s chest. Thor moved between the two nipples, relishing in the way Loki cried out when they were stimulated.

The heat between their bodies had grown exponentially. Sweat dripped down between their chests and bellies, down to the place where they were deeply connected as Thor pushed up further, thrusting harder to increase the friction between them. Thor kept moving along Loki’s chest, claiming him with open-mouthed kisses all along his collarbone.

Soon they were sliding against each other, Loki’s hole tightening in undeniable pleasure when Thor yanked harder on his hair than he’d meant to, but Loki only cried out for more.

Thor tried to draw it out, but even he could only last for so long. He latched his mouth onto a slight dip in Loki’s shoulder and bit down as he came. Reaching for Loki’s own neglected dick between them, Thor stroked it a few times before nibbling at Loki’s ear. Coming with a high-pitched sob, Loki shot all over Thor’s hands, all over his chest and belly.

“You won,” Loki admitted later, once they had been cleaned up, and Thor had insisted that Loki lie down with him, if only for a little while.

“No more than you did,” Thor felt compelled to say. He allowed himself a smile of victory when Loki did not correct him.


End file.
